Titanium Knockout
by xxxFrenchTk0xxx
Summary: There's a big difference between standing still and doing nothing, listening to orders and following them, waiting for something and getting it. Sarita wasn't going to wait anymore.
1. Chapter 1 Jump Frog! Jump!

_xxxFrenchTk0xxx - Sarita is an amazing wrestler and I just suddenly felt the urge to write about her so? XD ... Read, review ;) but hopefully enjoy. Sorry it's short but it means the second chapter will be up soon... Fingers crossed lol_

**Chapter 1 - Jump Frog! Jump!**

" Karen, what your doing with the knockouts division is all well and good..." I paused trying to keep down the vomit from the words I just spoke "... But I think I have a lot more to offer than just being a 'handbag' for Mexican America"

She then stopped walking and turned around, sizing me up like I was some kind of dog with her arrogant smile. I hope she recognizes who she's looking at let alone talking to.

"Tell me Sarita, are you implying that your little 'amigos' are just mere bag carriers in this company?" she questioned

"No-"

"Then you're not a handbag honey, now run along back to your taco crew because I have to deal with real issues or should I say REAL TALENT" she spat

"Real Talent?" I laughed... "You wouldn't know talent if it smashed you into a brick wall but make no mistake about it MISS JARETT, I'm not your little chihuahua like Madison Rayne or Gail Kim... I came to TNA to wrestle and it's not happening enou-"

"Listen here you ungrateful and not to mention ILLEGAL IMMIGRANT-"

"Winnipeg! I was born in Winnipeg and I wouldn't be here if I didn't have a vis-"

"SHUT UP I'M TALKING!... " Karen took a step closer to get in my face.

"I swear to God if you interrupt me again, I will fire you so fast it would make your head spin. Now I'm only going to say this ONCE. If you want a match, you're going to have to EARN IT just like everybody else in this company!"

She pointed her finger at me glaring daggers from hell.

"That means if I say Jump Frog! Jump! You say how high! Then maybe I'll think about giving you a match. Now get out of my face!"

I bit my tongue to prevent myself from saying anything I would regret, not as easy for my fists though. I walked back to the knockout's locker room. I sit down on the bench and replay my conversation with our newest Knockouts VP and my blood starts to boil. I've been on the bank burner for months now since I've been at TNA and it's really starting to piss me off. I've been the good employee, taking orders and following them through to the T. I kick metal cabinet out of frustration leaving a huge dent.

"yo! Sarita! What the hell are you doing?"

I turned to see it was Rosita, my little cousin.

"Enough is enough. Karen Jarett thinks she can handle this Knockout? She's got another thing coming."

I kick the cabinet again.

"What? What brought this on?" she asked

"I'm done with this Mexican bs, I didn't come here to be a gimmick, or make friends, or be a pretty little knockout. I am here to wrestle and I will make this happen... Mark my words Rosita. It starts Tonight."

I left my confused cousin to contemplate my words. Real talent? I owe this to myself, I will have something to show for all the hard work I've accomplished, ON MY OWN... No tag team partner by my side, I've done that. I'm coming after that Knockouts Championship.

Waiting is no longer an option.


	2. Chapter Missed In Action No More

_xxxFrenchTk0xxx - Apologies for the last chapter, so many mistakes... That is the last time I ever try writing a story on an iPad... auto correct is grr! I DO PROOF READ... but sometimes I'm so eager to get a chapter up and rush edit. Well I hope you enjoy this next part. Read, Review ;) and hopefully Enjoy! _

**Chapter 2 – Missed In Action. No More**

I scan tonight's match ups. No Sarita tonight? Well we'll just see about that. I continue reading down, Oh perfect a Knockouts Promo from Gail Kim in the ring, and now all I have to do is just pick my mark carefully. Simple.

I hang about backstage in the hallway, just thinking, anticipating, and awaiting the start of my own journey. One that will cement my name in all of wrestling history. Tonight's Impact is going to be one the crowd will never forget that's for sure. I look up and see Hernandez and Anarquia coming my way.

"Yo Chica, Miss Rosita says you're all on some 'independent' hype… Whatchu thinkin'?" Anarquia said.

"No disrespect but I've done all I can with you guys"

"What? You just gonna walk out on us? On Mexican America?" Hernandez demanded. Both staring down on me for an answer.

If getting my own glory meant that I was going to piss a couple people off then I'm prepared for it because I wasn't going to let anybody and I mean anybody stand in my way. Mexican America had to go.

"Yeah, I'm done." I said with conviction

"Just like that huh? Fine!" Hernandez spat and walked off trashing the costume crates and flipping tables on the way.

My attention turned back on to Anarquia.

"You better think hard if this is what you want chica, if you're not with us when we run down Ink Inc than you're dead to us! Remember that!" he spat. I watched him go after Hernandez.

The wait for Gail's promo was starting to get on my nerve but I've waited this long, waiting for a little while longer wasn't going to kill me. I made my way over to the main backstage area. I lingered around, making sure I wasn't getting in anybody's way. I stayed back watching the crew panicking and rushing around after superstars, running after cameras, lights, everything.

For a moment it felt like I was just an observer, stuck on the outside looking in. I snapped out of it. Never again do I want to feel like that, like I'm only existing and not living. Tonight wasn't just about stepping out on my own, I now realize it's more; it was my connection back to life.

Austin Aries had just finished his match; he came back through with his X Division Championship on his shoulder. I watched him walk past me and grab a bottle of water on the catering table. He took a sip and noticed me looking at him.

"Can I help you?" he asked with a snotty tone.

I cocked my head to the side and clicked my tongue against my cheek

"Can I help you?" I retorted

"Yeah!, run along back to your Mexican crew and tell them I need a Vegetarian Taco to go… actually? Forget about that, how about you just make it for me?" he laughed with a smug grin on his face.

"Or how about you go back in that ring and I shove a roasted pork chop down your vegetarian throat for the whole crowd to enjoy"

He screwed his face and grimaced at my mentioning of Pork.

"Alright Senorita, Aries knows when to back off… I'll catch you later" He did a little wave before retreating back to the male's locker room.

When the rest of the wrestlers had finally come through, I spotted Gail Kim alongside Madison Rayne making their way up front. Not shortly after joined by none other than the Knockouts VP Karen Jarrett. Boy I could start a backstage brawl but what I had in store would eventually get there, I had a smirk on my face. Little did they know, Never Piss off Sarita.

The Commercial Break must have ended because Gail Kim's music was blasted through the whole Impact Zone. The three of them made their way through, Gail's nose up in there are, Madison walking like she has a stick up her butt and Karen, ugh, what I'd do to wipe the smug off her face.

I took my queue and approached the guy watching the monitor and signaling the superstars, knockouts, or in this case 3 female dogs when to go. You're able to see what's going on outside but most importantly how the crowd is reacting.

"Hey, Get my music ready" I said with a smirk on my face.

He looked up at me with a questionable expression.

"I'm sorry Sarita, I can't do that.. You're not scheduled on this promo…"

"What's your name? Dave right? Dave?" I said double-checking. He nodded his head.

"You and I both know, Karen Jarrett is a Bitch!… It's alright, you can think it… everybody else is but guess what?" I said

"What?" he replied measly

"I'm going to be the one to put her down, now do you want to be apart of history or not?" I asked him

It took him a moment but he grabbed my track and started setting it up for my grand entrance. He signaled that it was ready.

"Good" I said, "Now when I say go, you hit that play button" I said with a devious smile.

I continued to watch the monitor screen.

Gail looks at both her championship belts and gleams a self-satisfied smirk, she then lifts the microphone up and begins to talk over the boos and the crowd's negative reactions.

"Everyone can stop with all the emails, tweets, and texts asking me why I did what I did to Velvet Sky last week. In actual fact, it's none of your damn business! Gail says

"I don't owe ANYONE an explanation, but if you people really want to know why I put the EX-Champ Velvet Sky in the hospital after Turning Point, I would be happy to provide an explanation."

The Crowd heightens their negative remarks and starts a 'We Want Velvet' Chant. Madison looks at the crowd with disapproval, yelling at them to shut up whilst Karen goes on smiling like she's queen of the world as she listens on to Gail Kim's bantering.

"Throughout my entire career, all I ever did was try to do what everyone wanted. First during my opening TNA run, then continuing on elsewhere, and then finally it would've likely happened again if it wasn't for the one and only… MISS KAREN!"

She pauses and gives a clap for Karen. I was about to puke when Karen and Gail decided to engage in a friendly hug of gratitude. I think Dave was about to as well.

Gail goes on to state "Miss Karen helped me realize that it's neither about the company, or the fans that never put a dime in my pocket, but that it's about ME! It's all about ME being the center of attention! It's all about ME being the one who's noticed! It's all about ME being treated like the main eventer I AM, WAS and forever will BE! And That's Why I am The Champion! And That's Why I did what I did to Poor little Velvet"

Karen then picks the microphone up and crowd automatically starts booing her. Nonetheless, She has her time to speak.

"I am a Queen of My Word Gail and like I said before I would support you one hundred percent and look, you became one half of the Knockouts Tag Team Champions AND The Knockouts Champion!" She beamed.

"And there's Nothing…Any of these so called 'Knockouts' back in the locker room-"

"Go!" I said to Dave.

My Music hit, Spanish flare and all.

I walked through the tunnel and came out to an eruption of mixed reactions from the crowd. I did a little wave to Karen and her two little spiced up Chihuahua's on her side. The look on Karen's face was priceless. She was livid and you could tell she just wanted to claw my eyes out.

A stagehand gave me a mic.

"I hate to break up…well? Actually no, I LOVE to break up this little 'friendship circle' you got going on with your pets Karen…Pity you didn't invite me but lucky for you I didn't take it to heart" I said as I made my way down the ring.

I slowly walk up the steps and get into the ring.

"SARITA! You Will March your little Spanish Butt right back up to the Knockout's Locker roo-"

"Now Hang On Karen! I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done" I said gesturing over to Gail Kim.

"Look! I mean? She's holding both belts… I guess you can teach an Old Dog New Tricks!" I smirked

All three glared at me but the crowd never stopped cheering at my remark.

"What Championship Belt do you have Sarita? NONE! Because you're a useless, pathetic LOSER and that's all you'll ever be in this Business!" Gail retorted.

I stepped to Gail's face to confront her.

"You don't get to decide what I'll be in this Business-" I spoke before being interrupted by Karen yet again.

"NO she doesn't… BUT I DO!" Karen spat joining Gail's side.

"Whoa!, Am I suppose to be afraid Karen? Are you trying to psych me out or something?' I taunted her.

I could see her jaw tightened; she just wanted to rip into my guts…

"You look so mad Karen? Why are you mad? Is Jeff not helping in that 'special' department?" a grin starts creeping across my face.

Karen's face was fuming, she went to speak again but Gail put her hand on Karen's shoulder.

"You know what Miss Karen? I got this." She said turning away, then dropping the mic and goes to throw a punch to my face but gets blocked instead and I send a forearm right back at her.

She stumbles back but then I spear her to the ground and start pounding her face with my fists. Madison comes rushing in and pulls me off Gail. She traps my arms from behind allowing Gail to recover and get back up. Gail sizes me up and just as she's about to hit me with a clothesline, I break free and roll out of the way and the clothesline connects with Madison. The crowd roars with cheers chanting my name… SARITA! SARITA! SARITA! Gail checks to see if she's all right and just as she turns around, I give a swift kick to the gut. I go to capitalize but Karen spins me around, my back to Gail as Karen was pleading and begging me to stop. She says she'll give me any match I want, anything. I looked at her in disbelief, I laughed and then I notice a slight perceptive nuance in her facial expression and I knew better. I turned around and in a split second Gail was gunning for me with her title belt, I jumped out of the way and The Knockout's champ Slams The Knockout's VP in the head. No words could describe the feeling I felt but it was chaotically beautiful. She drops down beside the motionless Karen Jarrett. However, I wasn't done… I'm out to make a statement.

I drag a screaming Gail Kim up by the hair and set her up for the most hellish La Reienera, I spun around and slammed her back into the mat.

As I stood back up, I looked down on them all. I picked up the mic and kneeled down right next to Gail's face.

"I AM THAT ONE PERSON WHO WILL STOP YOU! I'm coming after that Knockout's Championship and there's nothing YOU or even 'Miss Karen' here could do about it!"

I dropped the Mic, my music sprang and I left the ring with an abundance of the TNA Fans Support.


	3. Chapter 3 Tolerance

_**A/N** - I really wish TNA would push Sarita as a singles competitor more. All the wonders she could do.. Seriously! Sarita is BOSS! lol R&R :)_

**Chapter 3 – Tolerance **

When I got to the back, people were staring. Some were impressed, others disgusted or maybe it was jealousy? But it didn't matter to me because I made my point and unlike many of the gutless people here who just wait and wait. I'm getting what's been owed to me for a very long time.

"Hey Sarita!… what you did.. th-that was amazing! JB wants you on the post impact show for an interview" Dave says.

I patted Dave on the back. "You did a good job man… I owe you one"

I take my leave and head over to find JB. On my way I bump into Rosita, she pushes past me slamming her shoulder into mine on purpose.

"Take a number cuz, take a number" I taunted her. It was enough to get a reaction as she got up in my face.

"Oh I intend to! You know? I'm actually glad you left because now Mexican America doesn't have to lug around _dead weight_."

She pokes my chest and I smack her hand away.

"Well… good luck with them losers and I look forward to our time in the ring" I laughed

I see JB up ahead talking and I crash his shot.

"Heeeeey JB! What's going on?" I ask.

He gets excited.

"Welcome to the TNA Post Impact show Sarita… I'm doing good. How are you doing?" he asks

"Amazing! I mean? Did you catch that out there JB? Did you see the look on Karen Jarrett's Face? Did you see the way I left Gail in a crumpled mess in the middle of the ring?" I laughed. "Just like that!" I snapped my fingers. "I took the champion out… They might as well just hand the belt over to me"

"It's obvious to see that you have your eyes set on that Knockouts Championship belt and you're going to have to overcome leaps and bounds to-"

"Leaps and Bounds!" I say "You're meaning Gail's side kick Madison Rayne and their owner Karen Jarrett tucked away in her back pocket? Well, I have a solution JB, let me just throw it on out there…"

He nods allowing me to continue. I look straight into the camera.

"Karen, incase I haven't made it clear enough already… I'm here to WRESTLE and I guess you might be kinda mad, kinda angry about how tonight played out. Well, I'm going to make your job easier by asking you to put me in a match with Madison Rayne AND Gail Kim. A 2 on 1 Handicap Match next week and just to prove that it's even more in your favour, I personally invite you down to ringside. THAT way, when I beat them both at the same time, you won't be able to deny _what I bring to this division_."

"That's a big match up you're proposing there Sarita, How positive are you going into Impact next week knowing that you have purposely stacked the favours against yourself?"

"JB I'm different than the other Knockouts, I'm not like 'Velvet' or 'Mickie James' okay? I'm not going to wait around for Karen to screw me over and act all surprise when it happens. No. I'm going to take it to her first and there's no doubt in my mind that I will walk out the victor."

"Well, Thank you for joining us tonight and fingers crossed we get your match next week" he smiles.

"Thank you" I throw my signature 'explosion' hand gesture to the camera.

It had been 3 days since my epic reintroduction with the TNAtion and title pursuit. Although, I could definitely say that it was a defining night, my tolerance with Karen Jarrett was waning very quickly and if I didn't hear an answer to my challenge soon then maybe another statement would have to be made. I recon a nice friendly visit to the V.P's hospital room might just do the trick.

I texted JB to meet me at the hospital Miss Karen was residing in and to bring his handy camera with him. I wasn't going to let this go undocumented.

On the way driving there my mind kept imagining how this encounter would turn out, my ideal way of it playing out is that Karen would renegotiate my annual salary, allow me whatever match I wanted and all the while groveling in her hospital bed. I grinned at the unlikely thought. Realistically, I believe she's going to flip out and to be quite honest, a pissed off and not to mention hospitalized Karen Jarrett meant as sick as it sounds a happy Sarita but can you blame me really?

I pulled into the car park and got out of the car. I grabbed the bouquet of flowers as a sign of peace but if there was a bee in there, although I would like to take credit for it, nature's craft isn't something man should ever take credit for. JB was waiting outside the hospital, I wave him down and cross over to him.

"You mind telling me what's going on Sarita?" he asked looking quite confused.

"Roll the Camera JB. I don't want you to miss a second of it" I said

He whips out his camera and turns it on.

"Alright Sarita, What are we doing?" he asks looking at me through the camera screen.

"Okay, So it's been 3 days since I issued the challenge out there to Gail Kim and Madison Rayne. Now, I've had an earful of them both whining about how it's not up to them it's up to Miss Jarrett. So I'm here to rectify that problem…. Today. Follow me"

I walk through into the hospital, looking over my shoulder to double check that JB's behind me and that I haven't lost him. I approach the man reception talking on the phone.

"Excuse me" I interrupted politely.

"I'm busy" he said without a glance.

I looked at JB with the facial expression that I was a lioness ready to pounce on a zebra. JB shrugged his shoulders and I clicked my tongue against my cheek before turning around to face the rude man again. I slammed my palm on the desk, which startled him, and I definitely caught his attention that time.

"EXCUSE! ME!, I'm Looking for KAREN JARRETT… J-A-R-R-E-T-T" I smiled innocently.

He looked way more timid than before. He sheepishly pointed down the left hallway and then said "The elevators are there, Level 33, Ward 4 Room 2C"

"Thank you" I said rolling my eyes as I turned away. "Can you believe these people?" I said to JB as he continued to film.

I quickly walked towards the elevator and luck would have it, one was just opening. I got inside and quickly motioned to JB to hurry up. I pressed the shiny silver button with the number 33 on it and I could feel the adrenalin pumping again.

"Sarita do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions that the fans have tweeted me?" I heard JB ask.

I nodded my head waiting for him to ask.

"Are you still part of Mexican America? And that was from Alexis in California"

"No. I am no longer a member of Mexican America. I'm done with that chapter…" JB seemed to be shocked with my response but I wasn't finished "…I'm moving on and Sarita is going to be the future Knockouts Champion Baby" I laughed doing some of my swivel hip movements.

"If you weren't a professional wrestler, what would you be doing? Derek from Milwaukee "

I thought about this question carefully, it was a question that I avoided thinking about when I was paying my dues in the independent scene before I started to rise through the ranks.

"There are lots of things I could be doing? I mean if I had to really narrow down and pick something to do, I definitely would be in the Sports Psychology and Nutrition area"

"Book smart" JB teased.

"Well, you can be smart and be a wrestler too. I'm proof of it" I joked.

The doors opened and we were on the move again, JB was hot on my heels and following me as I navigated around the level to finally stumble across Ward 4, Room 2C. We stood outside the door and peeped through the small windowpane. It was just Karen sitting in her hospital bed alone. This couldn't be any more convenient. I looked back at JB who was intensely focused on the camera.

"Listen, I'm going to leave the door slightly open but I don't want you coming in alright?"

"Not coming in. I got it" he repeated.

"Good. Now watch and enjoy." I smirked.

I opened the door and greeted the lovely Knockouts VP with a great beaming smile on my face. I left the door slightly open just as I said, allowing enough space for JB to capture my confrontation with Karen without being seen.

Karen was livid, She was about to press the nurse's button but I showed her the flowers and placed them on the table beside her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" I said, standing at the end of her bed.

"What do you want!" she spat

"You heard my challenge, did you not?" I asked with a slight sarcastic tone added to it.

"You will not getting anything! you hear me? NOTHING!" she yelled, "NOW GET OUT! Before I call Security!"

I let out a huge sigh and I stepped closer to Karen, which caused a frightened look to replace her previous defiant look not so long ago.

"I was afraid it had to come to this… See if you're going to call Security and the nurses to come, I feel obliged that they should come for a valid reason don't you agree?" I said edging closer as I moved my way to the side of her bed.

She started to look very worried now. "I SWEAR! I will get them!" she cried.

"Well, that would give me about…" I looked at the clock "A good 5 minutes to make it a decent trip for security and a decent job for the nurses… Imagine what I can do with that" I said devilishly with a smirk on my face as I ventured closer.

"OKAY! YOU HAVE YOUR MATCH! YOU HAVE YOUR MATCH!" she screamed.

I laughed and backed my way out.

"Get better soon… I can't wait to see you at ringside next week" I teased as I walked out the door.

JB threw the thumbs up. I looked into the camera

"I'm not taking any crap from her anymore, she's annoyed me since the minute she waltzed on back into this business and Next Week, I'm going to show her what she's truly awakened".


End file.
